Pervert Kim
by pelipurindu
Summary: Deskripsi tentang Taehyung? Mesum, menjijikan dan tak punya sopan santun. Vkook / Taekook AU. Rate : T - M


**Pervert Kim**

 **Pervert Met**

.

.

 **Bultaereunae • TaeKook • T-M**

.

.

 **I only own the story. BTS adalah murni milik Bighit ent. Member adalah murni milik dari diri mereka masing masing dan orang tua mereka.**

.

.

 **This is Boy x Boy love story. Harap bijak.**

 **Rate : M (untuk kata kata kasar kegiatan seksual)**

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, kau foto sebagai lelaki bukan anak perawan. Posemu menjijikan, ganti."

Bunyi tanda pengambilan foto berulang kali berbunyi dengan cahaya bersamanya. Diselingi teriakan salah satu lelaki yang memegang kendali atas kamera, entah untuk mengganti gaya atau bahkan untuk berganti model. Sekali dia meringis sebal kala punggungnya berbenturan dengan salah satu stafnya saat membawa kameranya ke sisi kanan dan mendekat pada modelnya, merubah _angle_ menjadi lebih dekat.

Merasa cukup lalu ia kembali ke depan dengan hati hati, memastikan tak ada orang yang akan menubruknya kembali. Menaruh kameranya di atas meja terlebih dahulu, karena ia sedikit mengatur fokus dan pencahayaan.

Studio kecil sewaan tersebut hampir sesak dipenuhi oleh orang yang menempatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ruangan tersebut hanya lebar sekitar 20x20 meter, sedangkan orang didalamnya ada belasan orang. Belum juga tempat tersebut dikurangi ruang untuk pengambilan foto sendiri, hanya separuh ruang yang bebas digunakan berlalu lalang. Belum lagi, mereka perlu berias dan menggantung baju, atau untuk keperluan foto sendiri.

" _Damn!_ salah satu lelaki yang tersandung kabel, hampir saja jatuh jika tak cepat menyeimbangkan diri itu mengumpat, ia kemudian melangkah hati hati mendekati salah satu temannya yang sekaligus merupakan fotografer yang mempunyai hak atas sesi kali ini, "Sial, lain kali berpikirlah untuk menyewa tempat, Kim Taehyung. Ya tuhan, jika aku tak mengingat kau adalah teman sendiri."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Taehyung mendengus," _Break_ sebentar!" ia lalu berbalik melihat temannya yang bersedekap meminta penjelasan, "Aku kira kemarin kau meminta tempat sewa yang murah, lalu kenapa sekarang menyalahkanku lagi? Hoseok. Tutup mulutmu dan kerjakan tugasmu, jika kau bosan untuk duduk di kursi dan memperhatikan foto, kau bisa menggulung kabel, kau bebas Jung!" Taehyung bersorak di kalimat akhir, membawa kedua tangan ke atas. Lalu ia menepuk bahu temannya tersebut, menunduk untuk meraih mineralnya.

Hoseok diam dengan tampang cengonya, ia melirik Taehyung yang kini juga menatapnya bengis seraya menenggak air, "Jika ini berkaitan dengan si pemuda pemilik tempat biasa itu kau berlebihan Taehyung."

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, "Memang, karena dia. Tapi aku tak berlebihan, tolong. Aku juga hanya menuruti keinginanmu untuk naik gaji dan mengontrol pengeluaran."

"Kau seperti ini hanya karena dia kemarin mengatakan cinta kepadamu, Kim? Ayolah, tahan saja untuk satu itu. itu salahmu juga karena menggodanya di tiap waktu. Sumpah, otakmu itu perlu digosok dengan setrika paling panas. Kau bahkan tak tau jika itu karena dirimu sendiri juga? ah sial, aku terlalu banyak bicara—aku lupa kita telah melewatkannya dan bahkan berakhir di tempat ini," Taehyung melihat Hoseok dengan mengendik acuh. Kedua bibirnya menaik bersamaan dengan bahu.

Hoseok menggeleng tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang didepannya membawa pekerjaan pada kehidupan pribadinya. Terlebih itu karena hal yang menurut Hoseok adalah masalah _simple_ —dan bodoh.

"Hasil foto disetor minggu depan, dan kau berpindah tempat seenaknya, astaga. Kau harus sadar kau punya banyak orang yang bekerja di bawahmu. Dan tempat ini? Kau bercanda?"

Taehyung mengusap pelipisnya, "Karena seminggu itu Hoseok, karena seminggu itu aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat dengan cepat. Dan dengan menimang permintaanmu aku memilih tempat ini. Dan tenang saja, kita akan ganti tempat besok. Aku sudah menemukan yang lebih luas. Jadi, jangan marah dan kembalilah ceria dan tertawa dengan senyum mataharimu, okay?" Taehyung tersenyum segaris dengan paksa, ia melempar pandang menuju ke dua model yang duduk di kursi dekatnya, "Baik, ayo lanjutkan. Sekarang berpasangan, Ji Shin dengan Mona, cepat."

Taehyung mengipaskan tangannya kearah dirinya sendiri untuk memberi aba untuk yang ia panggil mendekat.

"Anak gila." sedangkan Hoseok mendesis kesal dibelakangnya lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

Sekitar pukul jam tujuh malam pemotretan selesai. Kim Taehyung menggeledah isi tas nya mencari kunci motor _matic_ nya , yang anehnya entah dimana. Ia selalu menaruhnya di sisi tas nya, tepatnya di kantung kecil untuk botol. Tapi yang di remasnya kini hanya ada kertas struk bekas pembelian dengan satu koin uang.

Ia sedikit panik, terlebih sadar ia sendiri. Semuanya telah pergi, karena Taehyung juga yang memutuskan ke kamar mandi sejenak setelah sesi dan berujung merokok di kamar mandi tersebut menghabiskan waktu setengah jam.

"Sialan."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melupakan kunci motornya. Berulang kali ia kehilangan, baik karena meletakannya sembarangan tak sengaja atau disembunyikan oleh Hoseok, tapi setelah ia pikir, ia tadi benar benar menaruhnya di sisi tas dan Hoseok tak mungkin pergi meninggalkannya dengan kunci yang dibawanya. Hoseok itu tipe teman bajingan tapi pengertian, dan nilai _plus_ lain dia tidak kekanakan dengan berlebihan, _man._

Saat dirasa tak menemukan apapun di tempat tersebut setelah berkeliling ruang, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke parkiran.

Saat dia berjalan, ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar di saku celana belakang, "Halo,Taehyung disini." Ia menerima panggilan tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya dengan melangkah cepat. Menjawab normal dengan kebiasaannya saat menerima panggilan klien untuk menyapa di awal.

Taehyung sedikit ber'oh' saat tau penelpon di seberang bukanlah klien, "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, memusatkan fokus pendengarannya ke pembicara di seberang, "Astaga, kau ini. Baiklah, tunggu aku. Tetap disitu."

Taehyung mengangguk saat suara di seberang menyuruhnya berhati hati saat perjalanan—walau ia tahu yang ditelpon tak dapat melihat anggukannya, ia menutupnya cepat lalu berbelok berganti arah menuju ke jalan raya.

Tangannya melambai begitu melihat taksi dari jarak tak terlalu jauh. Mengatakan tujuan begitu memasukinya.

"Rumah sakit Yeodam,"

...

 _'angh—fuck_

Pemuda dengan lengan kekar menggeram, kepala ia dongakkan dengan kedua siku menumpu berat sendiri.

 _'percepat—jalangh—_

Yang diperintah mengangguk, membawa kedua tangan lentik nya untuk bertumpu mencengkram pinggul di bawahnya. Mempercepat hentakan dengan menjatuhkan dirinya secara sengaja, dan sedikit banyaknya bantuan tangan orang dibawahnya membuat wanita tersebut menggerung nikmat dan tanpa perih yang mendera—ia terlalu biasa melakukannya.

Tangannya yang beralih ke perut –-agak tergelincir karena keringat—itu ditepis kasar oleh orang dibawahnya. Agak aneh sebenarnya—tapi yang ia tau saat ini hanyalah mendesah dengan berat. Lenguhan diserta keryitan yang dikeluarkan terlewati, wanita tersebut tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan melemaskan kedua tangan yang ditepis tadi dimasing sisi tubuhnya.

 _"Jungkookh—_

Yang disebutkan namanya seketika berhenti, menyisakan setitik pergerakan dari sang wanita.

 _"Ungh—kena—_

 _ **Glare**_

 _ **Pull**_

 _ **Slap**_

 _"What the fuck!_

Ujung bibir kanannya mengeluarkan darah merah karena sobekan kecil, tamparan yang hampir serupa kekuatan tonjokan itu mengenai bibir yang terpoles lipstick merah merekahnya. Sumpah serapah jelas keluar dari bilah manisnya, terlebih saat orang yang menamparnya malah acuh dan turun dari kasur memungut kembali bajunya.

"Kau?! _Bastard!_ Kenapa kau menamparku?!"Wanita tersebut berdiri dari simpuhnya di lantai dingin, tangan sinting milik Jungkook nyatanya juga melemparnya dari kasur dan membuat kedua bokong yang tadi dipuja dan disentuh Jungkook seolah menjadi tak guna dan sampah yang memang harus dibuang.

" _I_ _'ve been warned you._ Jangan-panggil-namaku-saat-kita-melakukannya. Apa kau tak pernah mengerti?"

Kedua netra Jungkook tersebut sangatlah datar, semua kata dan eja yang terlontar dari mulutnya juga tak kalah datar menyaingi matanya. Sumpah, bukan hanya tangan yang sinting, tapi otaknya juga sinting.

Jungkook memakai celanya, ia merogoh saku celana denimnya untuk meraih beberapa lembar ribu won dari dompet kulitnya dan melemparnya di lantai.

"Ambil itu. dan—jangan pernah menjadi partner ku lagi, atau aku akan murka. Bilang itu kepada bosmu, agar dia juga mencatatmu dalam blacklist jalang untukku."

Wanita itu mendecih, menyedekapkan kedua tangan tak memperdulikan tangannya menekan kedua dadanya sendiri yang tak tertutupi apapun. Ia mendenguskan tawa, dan terkekeh mengejek.

"Ternyata benar apa yang orang katakan tentangmu. Kau bajingan busuk sialan,"

Mata wanita tersebut menyalang, dadanya yang bergemuruh naik turun menunjukan seberapa kemarahannya. Setelah memutar kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak kaku, ia meraih wine diatas meja dan meminum tandas isinya.

Jungkook membenarkan lengan baju dan celananya, ia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Fokus kepada proses memakai bajunya daripada mendengarkan wanita tersebut mencibir, ia terlalu sering diumpati dan dinamai sebagai bangsat tak tau diri oleh orang banyak (sebenarnya kebanyakan adalah jalang yang ia sewa satu malam saja) —ia terlalu fokus, hingga tak sadar saat ia menoleh untuk pamit secara bajingan lagi justru dirinyalah yang terpungkur jatuh dengan perut yang terkena tonjokan—

Bung, bogeman wanita itu luar biasa.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Ia berjeda, berdiri di hadapan Jungkook, "Jeon Jungkook."

Bibirnya memiring, penekanan pada penyebutan namanya terdengar amat jelas. Wanita tersebut memutar lengan kanannya yang dimana ia gunakan untuk merubuhkan Jungkook beberapa detik lalu.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, bibirnya bergetar menahan segala amarah. Wanita tersebut mengambil baju dan uang yang tercecer lalu menuju pintu tanpa peduli ia masih belum berpakaian sama sekali—walau sebenarnya hal itu sudah biasa bagi orang banyak untuk berkeliaran di lorong jejeran kamar tersebut dengan bertelanjang.

Ia berhenti begitu akan membuka pintu, "Dan, ups. Maaf ya, aku melukai badan model-mu. Ugh, aku harap tak ada orang yang memakai dirimu lagi karena luka lebam itu."

...

"Lukamu hanya sebatas lebam nak, siapa namamu tadi, Jungkook?"

Mata Jungkook memutar malas, bibirnya memimik pergerakan entah apa, "Iya! Kau sudah bertanya untuk yang kelima!"

Dokter tersebut meringis, ingin rasanya didalam menegur tapi ia sadar ia dokter yang perlu menjaga image. Terlebih didepannya ini adalah pasiennya.

Suster yang mendampingi dokter itu juga hanya membelalak dan mundur perlahan dari samping kasur rumah sakit. Pergerakan Jungkook yang kini mendudukan diri dari baringnya di pinggir kasur terlihat menakutkan karena wajah dan cara bicaranya yang amat tak sopan.

"Ini tak akan membekas 'kan?" Jungkook mengangkat kaos putih polosnya untuk melihat kembali luka tersebut.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum paham, "Itu hanya lebam, bukan lecet. Tak akan membekas, tapi pengaruhnya anda akan susah bergerak karena sakitnya."

Jungkook mengapit kulit pelipisnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, ia mendesis tak senang, "Ah, jalang satu itu." rambut hitam pekatnya pengaruh cat rambut itu disingkap menampilkan dahinya, " _Okay,_ kalau begitu, terima kasih dan saya pamit dok."

Dokter dan suster yang ada didepan Jungkook mengangguk, lalu sang suster yang membukakan pintu untuknya seraya untuk memanggil nama pasien selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya tak begitu sakit untuk Jungkook, ia bahkan merasa jijik dengan diri sendiri karena mengunjungi dokter hanya untuk lebam kecil. Ia hanya khawatir itu akan membekas dan menjadi kekurangannya. Ia seorang model, badannya tak boleh cacat setitikpun.

Ia memang perlu fokus menjaga diri, tapi karena ia terlalu sibuk menunduk, Jungkook yang baru berjalan melewati pintu otomatis itu tertubruk—atau mungkin Jungkook yang menubruk seseorang. Membuat Jungkook terjatuh sehingga kembali masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, dan sialnya perut kirinya kembali merasakan sakit membuatnya menahan desis.

"Ssh, ah sial." Jungkook tak kunjung berdiri kala itu, memilih duduk sejenak untuk menetralkan rasa sakit.

Orang yang menabraknya juga sempat terdiam kala Jungkook merunduk seperti kesakitan, takut takut ia menubruk seseorang yang tengah sakit dan ia begitu rapuh untuk sekadar dipegang terlebih untuk jatuh. Pemikiran tak masuk akal memang.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tak sengaja,"

Jungkook mengeryit, _kata kata macam apa itu, semua orang selalu berkata seperti itu saat menabrak orang alih alih untuk mengatakan_ _'maafkan aku, aku akan membayarmu karena ini_ _' okay, itu hanya ada di film yang pemainnya memainkan peran bangsawan._

"Tak apa," Jungkook menolak cukup sopan walau dengan nada datar kesukaannya. Ia abai saat orang tersebut mengulurkan tangan, ia berdiri dengan sendirinya lalu pergi tanpa tau orang tersebut melihatnya khawatir.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar itu dua kali, ia mendorong pintu saat disahuti oleh teriakan untuk masuk saja dari dalam.

Saat masuk, ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan tersenyum menampilkan gigi rapihnya. Rambutnya yang di ikat dua membuat kesan lucunya semakin terpendar. Tapi bibir pucat dan mata sayunya memang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Kau ini, sudah dibilang untuk makan roti setidaknya bukan?" Taehyung duduk di samping kasur, dengan menghela napas sebelumnya.

Senyuman mengecil, beralih tersenyum menyesal, "Maaf, _Dad_."

Taehyung menarik napasnya, membawa tangannya ke surai anak tersebut, mengurainya dengan halus, "Jika begini, lain kali _daddy_ akan memaksamu memakan sarapan tak perduli kau telat sekolah."

Anak itu menurunkan kedua bibirnya dengan kedua alis yang mendekat, mengerut, "Itu salahmu _daddy_! Aku tak mungkin memakan telur dadar versi ombak yang bergulung, berceceran kemana mana, sudah begitu rasanya asin sekali. Lama lama aku bisa mempunyai penyakit garam, _dad_!"

Yang di protesi hanya diam, anaknya satu ini memang selalu mengeluhkan hal tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana, kemampuan memasaknya bahkan selalu menggagalkan ramen untuk matang. Singkatnya, bahkan untuk masak air dia masih kikuk kadang bingung sana sini.

"Ya, maaf. Besok _Dad_ beli makanan dahulu malamnya jadi paginya bisa dihangatkan, apa itu tak apa? Kim Eun Gun?"

Eun Gun menyedekapkan tangannya, "Tak apa, asal jangan telur dadarmu."

Taehyung tertawa dengan senyum kotaknya, "Nah anakku pintar." Ia mengusak rambut Eun Gun, "Perutmu baik sekarang?"

Bocah sembilan tahun itu mengangguk, "Iya, walau tadi perut ku agak melilit. Itu perih dad."

Taehyung sontak meringis saat Eun Gun melaporkan sakitnya, lalu ia teringat kepada orang yang ditubruknya tadi. Ia juga memegang perutnya. Padahal sebelum ia pergi Taehyung ingin bertanya apa ada yang sakit atau perlu diobati, walau kemungkinan ia sudah diobati karena ia sedang melangkah keluar tadi. Taehyung hanya merasa bersalah melihat raut sakitnya. Hampir sama saat melihat anaknya.

...

Esoknya, Taehyung kembali ke tempat sewa hari sebelumnya. Seharusnya ia berada di studio baru tapi ia perlu membawa motornya kembali.

Ia langsung menuju ke tempat parkir. Menuju ke motornya yang masih sama di tempat. Ia melihat sejenak ke kotak kunci dan di samping sisi motor, kiranya ia lupa tak mengambilnya setelah membuka jok walau ia ingat ia tak membuka jok kemarin. Tapi tetap tak ada di manapun.

Lalu memutuskan untuk mencari dibawah motor atau di bawah sekitaran motornya.

"Oh, siapa disitu?" suara dari belakangnya membuatnya kembali menegapkan badan dan berbalik, "Kau menyewa tempat ini?"

Orang tersebut menunjuk belakangnya—tepatnya kearah bangunan kecil yang disewa Taehyung kemarin, karena nyatanya tempat tersebut memang sepi dan tak akan ada orang kecuali jika ada yang menyewa. Maka otomatis sama sepinya untuk tempat parkir beratap seng tersebut yang berada di depan tempat tersebut..

"Hm _, Yeah_. Tapi kemarin, sekarang tidak."

Orang tersebut menepuk tangannya sekali, mukanya terlihat senang dan itu membuat Taehyung bingung, " _Great!_ Kalau begitu kau merupakan bawahan fotografer Kim? Katanya beliau ada disini, aku kemari ingin menemuinya tapi sekarang tak ada."

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya dengan meneleng, " _Uh-oh_ , itu—"

Jungkook berdecih, "Duh, lama. Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana? Ke studio baru mereka? Aku ikut!" orang tersebut melangkah mendekat, ia berdiri di samping Taehyung dengan lengan bersinggungan. Bahunya menaik senang dengan senyum yang semakin terpatri.

Taehyung tak melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong. Membiarkan orang tersebut juga turut dia. Detik diam berlanjut, orang tersebut menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ayo,"

Taehyung diam terpaku saat menoleh ke kanannya kembali. Tinggi mereka hampir sama.

"Eum, _Sorry sir_. Aku ada perlu dulu disini."

Taehyung mengecilkan pandangan, ujung matanya mengerut. Orang di sampingnya itu terlihat menakutkan dari penampilan—lengan kemeja putih polos yang digulung dengan tangan kekar terpampang, wajah dan rahang tegas, badan yang lebih besar darinya (Oh, yang satu ini Taehyung iri) ya walau dari pancaran matanya ia terlihat baik baik—

"Tck, kalau begitu cepat selesaikan. Aku akan menunggumu." Ia duduk di motor Taehyung dengan wajah acuh yang semakin menjadi, "Aku juga tak mungkin kesana sendiri. Hm, aku tak tau arah disini."

-okay, Taehyung tarik pemikirannya, anak satu ini benar benar tak punya sopan santun.

Pandangan tajamnya mengintimidasi Taehyung, kau tau? Layaknya anak ketua geng yang suka membully si nerd di suatu cerita. Begitulah.

Taehyung mendengus, sudut kiri bibirnya tertarik. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan disisi pemuda tersebut yang masih diam wajah Taehyung juga turut mendekat.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ini motorku _sir_."

" _Huh_? Motormu? Motor matic usang ini?"

Lidah Taehyung bergerak saat membuka mulutnya, anak yang baru dikenal di dua menit sebelumnya sudah mengejeknya.

Tangan di jok semakin ia tekan, sedangkan badan semakin memaju. Taehyung cukup takjub sebenarnya, orang di hadapannya masih diam tak gentar akan sikapnya. Ugh, bukankah seharusnya dua senti didepan wajahnya sudah cukup menakuti orang asing.

Taehyung menyeringai saat orang tersebut malah maju dan membuat kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Dua orang asing yang baru dikenal—ralat, mereka belum berkenalan—tapi dalam posisi seperti ini, yea seperti berciuman. Bukankah sedikit aneh?

Bahkan orang tersebut sengaja menghembuskan napas panasnya melalui mulut dengan sengaja dihadapan Taehyung.

"Kau salah satu orang bajingan, ya?"

Bahkan ucapannya ia sengajakan dengan membawa napas disetiap suku kata yang terlontar.

"Dan kau—terlalu berani atau kau memang salah satu penyuka hal seperti ini?"

Taehyung menyeringai, ia melirik ke bawah roda motornya saat ekor matanya menangkap gambar benda yang dicarinya. Ah, kuncinya ketemu.

"Jadi, siapapun-namamu-itu, bisakah kau menyingkir dari motor usangku? Aku mau pergi. Keperluanku sudah selesai."

Lelaki itu mengeryit, "Huh?" sedikit tersentak saat tubuhnya disingkirkan, dilanjut Taehyung yang mengambil kunci lalu naik ke motor _matic_ nya, memakai helm dan menyalakan motornya.

Siapa yang tidak bingung saat orang bilang ada _perlu_ tapi menit selanjutnya ia bilang sudah selesai padahal ia tak pergi dan tak melakukan apapun.

"Oh, tunggu. siapa namamu?"

Tangan yang ia sedekapkan diturunkan, tatapan sayunya masih sama tajam, "Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook."

Ia maju mendekat melangkah, berniat akan duduk dibelakang Taehyung untuk ikut bersama sebelum tangan Taehyung membuka di udara dengan mendesis keras, "Kau jangan ikut denganku, motorku terlalu usang untuk orang sepertimu."

"Diam, sek—hey!"Jungkook berteriak saat Taehyung memutar motornya membuat kaki yang sudah terangkat naik kembali menurun.

"Studio Cousin, itu nama studioku. Aku tak tau apa maksud dirimu kesana, yang penting tujuannya bukan untuk mengacau atau menjadikan kandang _tidur_ semalammu."

Derungan motor yang gas sudah terlebih dahulu berbunyi sebelum Jungkook melayangkan tangannya yang sudah mengepal untuk memukul belakang kepala Taehyung.

Jungkook mendecak dengan menendang tanah sekali, "Ah, sial. kesempatanku malah lari."

...

Jungkook menaiki bis untuk pulang dari tempat tersebut. Ia duduk di kursi paling belakang. Mengambil handphonenya di saku jaketnya, lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Jin?" Jungkook mendengus saat bukannya sapaan balik yang diterimanya, tapi ia malah dimarahi, "Iya, iya maksudku Jin Hyung."

Jungkook memilin ujung jaketnya, "Tidak apa. Hanya ingin bertanya." Ia diam sejenak, "Ini tentang orang yang kita incar. Kim Taehyung itu, apa ia memang tampan?"

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo! Jadi setelah aku bingung aku mutusin buat revisi (dengan menambah satu dua scene) cerita ini. Sifat Jungkook juga jadi tambah kasar gitu :3

Judul aja pervert Kim tapi si Jeon lebih lebih. :''

Update di ffn itu ngeselin ya. Kalo mau revisi susah :'''' yang ada aku hapus update chapter :')

okay. Aku menunggu respon. kalo ada yang suka aku lanjut.

RnR please?

chat? - ig @syaws_._._


End file.
